Cooking With Daffy Duck - The Whole Family Smoothie
Daffy and Sylvester is back! In today's segment, they want to make a drink that you and the whole family can enjoy! Find out what happens in this "LOL!" video! Video Information *'Channel:' SonicWhacker55 *'Series: Cooking With Daffy Duck' *'Episode: 5 (Cooking With Daffy Duck)' *'Released: September 25, 2016' *'Written, Produced, Directed, Edited:' SonicWhacker55 Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Sylvester the Cat Video Chronology *'Previous Episode: Sonic the Hedgehog - The Tails Doll Curse' *'Next Episode: Looney Tunes - 28 Eggs Later!' Series Chronology *'Previous Episode: Medicine!' *'Next Episode: Tricks 'n Treats!' Plot In this episode, Bugs Bunny introduces the show of "Cooking With Daffy Duck" featuring Chef Daffy Duck and his Co-host Sylvester. Daffy and Sylvester will be making The Whole Family Smoothie, it is for your family and Daffy wonders if any of the audiences have been making smoothies for their families. Daffy wants to start the recipe but Sylvester interrupts Daffy by finishing Daffy's sentence and Daffy wants Sylvester to stop stealing his words. First, you need a bowl. Secondly, you need milk that Sylvester even wants some milk that Sylvester falls with the milk. Daffy doesn't want Sylvester to be crazy over milk because it makes him gassy but Sylvester can't help it but Daffy still wants Sylvester to stop getting to much into his addiction. Daffy puts the expired milk in the bowl, Sylvester licks the expired milk and Daffy finds it disgusting. Daffy stirs in the milk, next, Sylvester adds Tuna that he even wants to eat the tuna but Daffy doesn't want him to eat the ingredients, AGAIN!!! Daffy says that you can use your spoon to scoop the tuna with the milk. Daffy stirs the tuna with the milk. Bugs Bunny comes out of nowhere to tell Daffy and Sylvester that the "Whole Family Smoothie" must be one of Daffy's worst recipes ever. Sylvester gets mad at Bugs Bunny because they put a lot of effort into the recipe that Daffy tries to stop him but Sylvester stomps Bugs Bunny's foot with a mallet. Bugs Bunny's eyes gets bigger and he screams in pain. Daffy believes that it is going to hurt so much for poor Bugs Bunny. Then, Daffy adds the three ingredients of "Highlights by Cadbury" and says that he has used it for the "Medicine". Daffy pours in the chocolate but gets all messy. Daffy stirs in the chocolate and Sylvester chops the juicy carrots and puts them in the bowl with all the other ingredients. Sylvester puts the carrots in the bowl. Bugs Bunny wonders why Daffy is dirty and Daffy tells him that it was because the chocolate was spreading all over the kitchen. Daffy adds in the Weetabix and you have to smash it to several pieces to give it a good crunch, and finally, Sylvester adds Rice Crispies, just a little bit, next you have to stir it up so you won't spread the filth and once you have used your ingredients, put the recipe in a smoothie cup with a straw and your FINALLY done!!! Daffy and Sylvester tells Bugs Bunny that "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE IT", Bugs Bunny arrives at the kitchen and tastes the smoothie. His eyes pop out because that was the worst recipe that he has ever tasted. Daffy goes angry on Bugs Bunny and hits him with a mallet and gets tangled from the door curtains. Bugs Bunny ends today's episode and thinks that "The Whole Family Smoothie" tastes like vomit, Daffy says that "That's exactly what I said", but Bugs Bunny doesn't believe him, he tries to untangle himself but it doesn't work and ends the episode to that point. Trivia * This is a very first Cooking With Daffy Duck episode to be dedicated to the SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary series. Poll Do you like The Whole Family Smoothie? Yes A Little Bit No